1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an inkjet head cleaning apparatus and method to clean an inkjet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet technology is used in various stages of the manufacture of Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs). In equipment using inkjet technology, maintenance of an inkjet head is an essential process to assure uniform discharge of ink and preventing clogging of nozzles of the inkjet head.
Generally, if an inkjet head contains a clogged nozzle, a purging process, in which ink is forced through the nozzle, is performed. Such purging cleans a clogged nozzle. Then, ink residue on the inkjet head after purging is removed using a wiper. FIG. 5 is a schematic side view illustrating a conventional inkjet head cleaning apparatus using a wiper. As illustrated in FIG. 5, ink residue 10 on a bottom 150 of an inkjet head 100 after purging may be removed using a wiper 5. However, this cleaning method may require that the wiper 5 come in contact with the bottom 150 of the inkjet head 100, causing damage to the head bottom 150 after extended use. In addition, the wiper 5 is expendable and may need to be periodically exchanged.